Bakuryuu Styracosaurus
"Styraco!" The Dino GUTS of AbareMax awoke "Styraco" (スティラコ, Sutirako) and the DinoCarry. Attack is Fireball Crash. Styraco can combine with the DinoCarry to form a humanoid fighting robot - MaxOhJa. Styracosaurus's head becomes the chest of MaxOhja or MaxRyuuOh, the tail forms either MaxOhJa's head or MaxRyuuOh's back. The rest of Styraco forms the body and upper legs in both combinations. Because it is an ancient Bakuryuu, it cannot speak to humans and communicates telepathically with the Abarangers. DinoCarry A weapon platform carried into battle by Styracosaurus which holds the War Steel Dinosaur RhamphoGold axes and War Steel Dinosaur SpinoGold helmet. DinoCarry forms the lower body of MaxOhja and MaxRyuuOh, with the wheels serving as MaxOhja's arms and the gloves for MaxRyuuOh. Able to ignite its wheels for its fire-themed finisher; Fireball Crash ''(''Faiyaboru Kurasshu), by crashing into its target. RhamphoGolds War Steel Dinosaur RhamphoGold (斧ランフォゴルド, Bukoryu Ranfogorudo) become axes for MaxOhja, the hip armor or hand axes of Abarenoh Gold or OoAbarenoh, or combine as a single double edge axe with the left "glove" spinning weapon for MaxRyuuOh. Aba-br-rhamphogolds.jpg|Bakuryuu Axe Aba-br-maxryuuoh.jpg|Bakurtuu Spear SpinoGold The War Steel Dinosaur SpinoGold (兜スパイノゴルド, Kabuto Supainogorudo) helmet becomes the helmet for MaxRyuuOh, Abarenoh Gold, or OoAbarenOh. Bakuryuu Gattai MaxOhJa See also: Mezodon Megazord "Bakuryuu Fusion! MaxOhJa!" : Styraco can combine with the DinoCarry to form a humanoid fighting robot - MaxOhJa. Two of its attacks are Max Crusher (Makkusu Kurassha) and Max Thunder Spark (Makkusu Sanda Supaku), while its finisher is the Max Shoulder Attack (Makkusu Shoruda Atakku). Styracosaurus's head becomes the chest of MaxOhja or MaxRyuuOh, the tail forms either MaxOhJa's head or MaxRyuuOh's back. The rest of Styraco forms the body and upper legs in both combinations with the DinoCarry as the lower legs (the wheels serve as MaxOhja's arms), the spike on the right wheel becomes the right "glove", and the left spike become the left "glove". Sometimes, AbareBlack will pilot MaxOhja whenever AbareMax can't do it. AbareBlue also served as a pilot for MaxOhja, where he used it during the final battle. The two RhamphoGold become axes for MaxOhja, the hip armor or hand axes of AbarenOh Gold or OoAbarenOh, or combine with the left "glove" spinning weapon of MaxRyuuOh. SpinoGold becomes the head for MaxRyuuOh, AbarenOh Gold, or OoAbarenOh. On one occasion MaxOhJa combined it's energies with AbarenOh and KillerOh for an energy attack to destroy Trinoid 1: Dragondoran. Super Bakuryuu Fusion MaxRyuuOh See also: Triceramax Megazord "Super Burstasaur Fusion! MaxRyuuOh!" : When MaxOhJa combines with Baki, Dime, Paras, Ankylo' '''and the Gold Trio, they form MaxRyuuOh, one of the most powerful combinations of the Bakuryuu. Their major attack is Bakuryuu Hissatsu Ryuoh Buster (''Bakuryuu Hissatsu Ryuo Basuta), which involves the left arm causes an enormous tornado and the bazooka of the right arm discharges the energy shell. Another attack is Hissatsu Bakuryuu Great Charge Attack (Hissatsu Bakuryuu Dai Shingeki). Piloted by AbareMax, though AbareBlack piloted this in his place for Abaranger vs. Hurricanger. Appearances: 37, 39, 41, 42, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger Notes and Allomerus before they lost their bodies.]] *The model for Styracosaurus was modified to create Stymero's Zyudenryu form which was briefly seen in a flashback in Brave 34 of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, before the 13 Guardians lost their physical bodies at the hands of Great Land Devil Gadoma. See Also Category:Mecha (Abaranger) Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Red Mecha Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos